


Rhythm

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just smut. Nothing more lmao
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 44





	Rhythm

The room is hot.

A fast pace rhythm of skin slapping together echoes around the room. Breathy moans quietly following the slapping.

"Cody" Obi-wan whines

Cody grunts in response quickening the pace of his thrusts, his hands tightening around Obi-Wan's hips.

A louder moan escapes Obi-Wans lips followed by quiet gasping as Cody continued to hit his prostrate thrust after thrust.

Suddenly the rhythm falters quickly followed by two harmonic moans. Obi-Wans release spreading all over Cody's stomach while Cody's found itself in Obi-Wan.

Cody collapses onto Obi-Wan drained. Obi-Wan huffs as Cody's weight is dropped onto him. They'll definitely have to clean this up in the morning but for now they'll just enjoy each others company.


End file.
